highschool
by shippudenhottie94
Summary: Arthur and his friends made it through fourth grade, middle school and are now about to start the most challenging part of their lives high-school. Can they survive the drugs, sex, heartbreaks hook-ups and drama of high-school.
1. first day of highschool

"Wake up." Called Mrs. Read. Arthur dragged himself out of bed tossed on a red Hoodie and a pair of faded loose fitting blue jeans. It was Arthur's first day of high-school. He had survived 3 grade, middle school and now he was about to start high-school. He had grown so much since third grade, he was a good 5 feet and 8 inches tall. He threw a 3 inch black binder, 2 black marble notebooks and 5 number to pencils one which was filled with teeth marks into his white and blue Bionic Boney backpack. He hated the Bionic Boney backpack he stopped liking Bionic Boney in fourth grade but his mom refused to buy him a new backpack, she said the backpack was perfectly fine and he didn't nee a new one. Arthur throws the backpack over his shoulder, says goodbye to his parents and head out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

Arthur was standing in by the front stairwell to lakewood senior high, the school he would be attending for the next four years, pacing back and forth look at his Bionic Bunny watch, which again he's had since fourth grade

"Arthur." Yelled a girl walking towards Arthur.

"Hey, Francine." Like Arthur Francine had changed a lot since third grade, for one she now dressed like a girl she even sometimes wore skirts

"Can you believe we are in high-school."

"I know, it's unbelievable. By any chance have you seen Buster."

"No," replied Francine fixing the bobby pin in her hair. Francine's hair look almost the same as it did in third grade except it was much longer. The summer before sixth grade Francine decided to grow out her hair, now her long shiny, flowing hair reached her mid back.

"He said he would meet us here at 8:45,it's already 9:00."

"You know Buster he's always late, at least that's one thing that hasn't changed."

"Hey, what about me." Buster jump into the conversation. Buster was wearing striped blue and white striped long sleeve polo and a pair of black faded Jeans. Francine look relatively short compared to Buster considering Buster was almost 6 feet and Francine was only a mere 5'3 making her the shortest of the group.

"Buster, you're late." Francine punched Buster in the arm.

"Come on school doesn't even start for another 10 minutes." Said Buster rubbing his now throbbing arm.

"Yeah, but we have to be here early so that we get good seats in Homeroom."

"Do you know who your Homeroom teacher is yet?"

"No, we were waiting until everybody gets here to check."

"I remember in third grade when we first found out that Mr. Ratburn was our third grade teacher."

"Don't remind me."

"Where's Muffy."

"I don't know, called her house but Mrs. Crosswire said her and Bailey already left."

"Well her and Brain better get here fast or we are going find out or homerooms without them." The Brain came walking towards the gang wearing a short sleeve plain brown polo and a pair of dark brown slacks.

"Hey, guys what's up."

"Nothing except for you are late."

"Sorry, I overslept. I up all night on the phone with Prunella."

"Ohh."

"It wasn't like that, she was telling me what high-school was like."

"Oh my gosh, why does Muffy have to be late."

"Francine try calling her." Said Arthur. Francine took out her indigo flip camera phone and dialed Muffy's phone number. The phone rang 5 times before Muffy finally answered.

"Hi, Francine, what's up?" Muffy answered cheerfully.

"What's up is that it's our first day of high-school and late."

"Sorry, Bailey and I kind of got into a traffic jam."

"When do you think you'll be here."

"Now." Yelled Muffy sneaking up on Francine.

"Thank god you are finally here." Francine hugged Muffy. " Wait, are those new earrings?" Muffy was wearing white gold studded earrings which went perfectly with her White gold necklace that said Muffy on it.

"Yeah, you like. I thought they would go nicely with my outfit." Muffy and Francine were both wearing purple tops but muffy's was a tank top. Muffy's tank-top matched really good with the the tight lavender skirt that she was wearing that only stopped about mid- thigh.

"Yeah it goes great with that short ass mini skirt your wearing."

"Francine your just jealous you don't the long legs that I have, to work this skirt." Muffy did have long legs.Muffy stood 5 feet 7 inches which made her and Brain pretty much the same height.

"Shut up, you slut."

"Did you just call me a slut."

"Yep, what you gonna do about it."

"You know I like to see a good chick fight between to hotties as much as the next guy but I want to know my homeroom." Intervened Buster.

"Yeah, You said it yourself that we have to get to homeroom early to get good seats." Said Arthur.

"Ugh, Okay, let's go." Francine, Muffy, Buster, Brain and Arthur headed up the steps to their new high-school. Entering the school with confidence full assured that High-school was going to be the absolute best times of their lives, they knew they would face a lot of challenges in High-school but they were armed and ready.

Francine's finger scrolled the sheet with the F's looking for Frensky.

"Found it," screamed Francine suddenly.

"Who's your Homeroom teacher?" Asked Arthur

"Ms. Sqruires."

"I have her to." Responded Arthur.

"I hear her homerooms fun." said Brain

"I heard that to." said Buster.

"Muffy who's your Homeroom teacher."

"Mr. Webbs."

"I don't think he's half as bad as they say." said Brain

"Yeah remember what we thought of Mr. Ratburn and he turned out to be a pretty good teacher."

"So anyway who'd you get Buster."

"Mrs. Ferero."

"I got Mrs. Feldman."

"Wow that must suck, I heard she's the worst teacher in the school."

"Good luck." The gang parted different ways.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Buster, Brain and Arthur were on the lunch line getting their food while Francine sat at the table very lonely waiting for Muffy to show up.

"Hey Francine." Said Muffy first placing her Purple and gray sling backpack on the chair next to her then sitting down."Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, you know what I hate I don't think I have a single class with you."

"What I hate even worse is that **Ratburn** is my history teacher."

"Mine to."

"What period?"

"Last period."

"Me Also."

"It's great we have one class together but why does it have to be Ratburn."

"Do, you have any classes with Brain, Buster or Arthur."

"I'm not sure about Brain or Buster but I have every single class with Arthur."

"Even Ratburn's."

"Yep, even Ratburn's."

"Hey Muffy,hey Francine." Said Arthur placing his tray on the table right next to Francine,s brown corduroy purse.

"Buster, do you have ratburn for History?"

"Yeah, it completely sucks."

"What period do you have him?"

"9th period."

"Us to." Brain came running with his tray, tripped over Arthur's white and red sneakers(yes their the same as the one's he wears in the show) and spills his spaghetti all over Francine's tight dark blue flared jeans.

"You got spaghetti all over my new jeans."

"Sorry it was an accident."

"Now what am I suppose to do."

"Didn't you bring gym clothes." Asked Buster

"Yeah, but I don't want to walk around school wearing a pair of grey short shorts."

"Well you have two choices you could go put them on or walk around school wearing a pair of jeans with a spaghetti stain on them."

"That spaghetti stain totally clashes with the hoodie your wearing."

"Now I have to go to my locker." Francine ran out the cafeteria to her locker.

"So Brain who's your History teacher."

"Mr. Rat-burn."

"What period?"

"9th."

"Well we all have Mr.** Ratburn** together."


	2. Ratburn again

**Well here's chapter two I hope you enjoy it and I'd like to thank I-Heart-Werewolves for the review.**

- - - - - - - - -

"Good morning class, I am your History teacher for this year Mr. Ratburn." Mr. Ratburn just stared directly eye to eye at Arthur and the gang. "I know some of you might of had me before but this is High-school and it's a whole different ball game, I will work each and every one of you to your full potential."

"Oh, great 9th grade is going to be even worse than 3rd grade." Whispered Francine to Buster.

"Ms. Frensky do you have a problem."

"No, Mr. Ratburn." Said Francine.

"Okay well in other matters even though it's your first day of High-school I have an assignment." The class groans at hearing of the word assignment. "Settle down class. The assignment I would like you to do is to write me a 10 page typed essay on how much you have changed since, elementary school." Some random girl in the class raised her hand. "Yes, Elenore."

"When is the essay due."

"Friday."

"But that only gives us 2 day to do the essay and what does this essay have to do with history."

"I hope this Project will give each and everyone of you an understanding of how much you've changed." Said Mr. Ratburn completely ignoring Francine's comment.

After class when everybody was rushing to get out of Mr. Ratburn's hell hole of a classroom he told Francine, Buster,Brain, Arthur and Muffy all to stay.

"Okay, this essay was geared especially towards you guys because believe this essay could really teach you something. I want each of you to write about how you were before you walked into my class on the first day of third grade and how you are now. I expect your essays to be twice as good as the other student because I taught all of you and I know what you can truly amount to if you try."

"But what if we haven't changed since third grade?" Asked Muffy.

"Trust me. Muffy every single one of you has changed physically and mentally and if you didn't notice before after this essay you will definitely notice."

"What if we can't figure out a way we've changed?"

"Then you **Fail."**

- - - - - - - -

"I can't believe Mr. Ratburn is making us do a essay." Said Arthur.

"I know and he teaches History and I'm pretty sure this essay has absolutely nothing to do with History."

"OMG!!!! How the hell I am suppose to know how much I've changed since third grade that 6 stupid years ago." Exclaimed Muffy.

"I know I haven't even changed that much since third grade. Well I did get contact and grow a full foot but knowing Ratburn he's looking for changes in character."

"And we have to write 10 pages it about it."

"Well Francine has a lot more to write more to write about than me," said Buster.

"What do you mean."

"Francine at least something to write."

"What do you mean."

"You dress more like a girl now."

"But that's not a personality trait."

"So it's something."

"Buster you really shouldn't be talking you are so much less lazy than you were in elementary school. You're more hard working. You made Honor-roll every single semester, unlike in third grade where you almost had to stay back."

"Okay that's one thing I can write. What is that going to equal up to, a couple sentences."

"Well that's a couple sentences more that I have." Said Muffy.

"This is crap, on top of having to write a **10 **page essay we also have to have it done in 2 day. That's just cruel."

"No other teacher me homework why did Mr. Ratburn." Groaned Arthur.

"This isn't fear I thought after we got out of third grade we wouldn't have to deal with Mr. Ratburn again but he shows up again in High-school."

"See yah later guys." Francine waved bye while crossing the street.

"I think I see Bailey, I call you guy later." Muffy ran off in her 2 inch high heel pumps toward a black shiny Limo.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Arthur

"I have work at the sugar bowl tonight."

"What about you Buster?"

"I have to get started on the report for Ratburn."

"So, I all alone."

"Why don't you hang out with me at the sugar Bowl?"

"Remember when we use to always go to the sugar bowl," Arthur started to reminisce about third grade.

"Yeah, but we haven't hung out at the sugar bowl since, like fourth grade."

"Well I guess I just have to stay home with D.W."

- - - - - - -

Arthur was hard at work on the computer typing his essay for Mr. Ratburn when D.W walked in.

"Hey, Arthur. What'cha doing."

"I'm just doing homework."

"But it's the first day of school."

"Yeah, but ended up with Mr. Ratburn for history."

"Sucks for you."

"I know."

"Well, can you tell mom I'm going over James's house."

"Sure." D.W threw her navy blue coat and red back pack on the sofa. She switched her red and white purse for a blue and pink one which matched with her hot pink mini dress, white undershirt and turquoise heels that made her look much taller than her 5' 3 frame.

Arthur kept on frantically typing as D.W slammed the door hard. He was just blabbering on about nothing, he didn't know how he changed since third grade and quite frankly he didn't care but this was Mr. Ratburn so he couldn't risk not doing anything. He was half way through his second page when the phone rang. He checked the caller I.d it was Francine.

"Hi Francine."

"Hey Arthur how far have you gotten on your essay.?"

"I halfway through my second page."

"I haven't even started."

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Francine hold on a minute someone's calling me." Arthur switched to the other line.

"Hey Brain, did you finish that essay for Mr. Ratburn?"

"Nope."

"I'm screwed."

"I think I figured out a way the we could finish this essay easy."

"How?"

"We could combine our essays and write how we all changed as a group."

"Could work, but the only question is will Ratburn go for it."


	3. The party

"Thank god Ratburn let us get away with combining our essays." Said Arthur to the to Francine, Buster, Muffy and Brain leaving Mr. Ratburn's classroom.

"Yeah, for a second there I thought he would give us a F." Prunella Coms running up to arthur and his friend holding 5 invites in her hands.

"Here, you guys are invited to my make-out party," Said Prunella forcefully handing them their invitations.

"You mean there are going to be people making out?" Questioned Brain.

"Yeah, kind of obvious. You 9th graders are so naive."

"Cut us some slack, we've only been high-school 3 days."

"Okay whatever. The party starts at 9 o'clock p.m, you should all have dates and remember don't embarrass me." Prunella walked to the other side of the hall to hand some tall, thin 10 grader an invitation.

" I have to find the perfect outfit to wear to Prunella's party." Said Muffy joyfully.

"It's our second day of High-school and we're already invited to a 10th grade party."

"But it's a make-out party," said Brain.

"So," responded Francine.

"So we all have to have dates."

"I call Muffy." Yelled Buster. It had been very obvious since they were in 6th grade that Buster had a not so secret crush on Muffy. Everyone in their grade knew except Muffy of course.

"Well then I guess I have Francine," Said Arthur."

"So i don't have a date."

"Brain the party's on saturday."

"Today's friday it only gives me one damn day to find a date."

"What about Sue Ellen," Asked Muffy.

"I don't talk to her that much."

"Fern," suggested Francine.

"Jenny."

"Who?" Asked Buster.

"You know that girl that has been in all our class since third grade."(She's the rabbit with shoulder-length light brown hair wearing a dark teal and pink striped top and a teal skirt that is sometimes in the background in the Arthur episodes.)

"There's always Prunella."

"But she's a 10th grader and you know how snobby she can be, she wouldn't want to go out with a 9th grader."

"Well then I guess you're going alone."

"There's Bailey." Muffy was looking across the street."Francine you want a ride?"

"Sure."

"See ya later." Francine and Muffy waved bye crossing the street heading towards Muffy's limo.

- - - - - - - -

Arthur was dressed in blue and gray stripped button up shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans. He was standing on Francine's front porch about to ring the front door. He was kind of nervous he had know Francine almost his whole life but he had never thought that he actually liked her until now. Arthur hesitated somewhat but in due time eventually got up the courage to ring the door bell. Mr. Frensky opened the door.

"Hello Arthur."

"Hi Mr. Frensky, is Francine ready."

"Yeah, she'll be down soon," Mr. Frensky paused "So Arthur you and Francine anything going on I should know about."

"No, Mr. Frensky we're just going to a party together." Responded Arthur exceedingly uncomfortable way.

"Arthur relax I was just kidding around with you I know that you and my Daughter are just friends.Right?"

"Uh, huh," Arthur Nodded his head.

"I hope so." Francine suddenly popped up beside Mr. Frensky. Francine was wearing a a black v-neck tank-top with lace around the seam, a short dark denim skirt, a pair of 3 inch heels, sterling silver hoop earrings and a small gold necklace with a little red heart on it that Arthur had given her for her birthday(D.W helped choose it out.)

"I'm ready to go."

"Okay. Bye Mr. Frensky."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye, and remember don't have sex."

- - - - - - - -

There were about 150 10th graders the party, all of which were making out. Muffy, Francine, Buster and Arthur felt very awkward because they were the only ones at the party not making out. The party was so crowded that there wasn't even enough space for them to move for the position they were in. Arthur, Francine, Buster and Muffy had 4 chooses they could start making out, they could call their parents to pick them up and risk getting in trouble, continue sitting there awkwardly or go to the sugar bowl and hang out with Brain. The last choice would be a pretty bad idea considering it's almost mid-night.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Francine.

"We could always start making out," answered Buster.

"We could always call our parents." Said Arthur.

"Yeah but then we risk getting in trouble."

"What about Katherine."

"She's probably busy with her school work or partying or something. She never picks up."

"We could make-out."

"Shut up Buster." Muffy slapped Buster in the Arm. A tall 10th grader about 5'11 stared maneuvering through the crowd and accidently bumped into Arthur resulting in a lip-lock between Arthur and Francine. As Arthur's tongue made his way into Francine's mouth francine started to get uncomfortable.

**What's Going happen next?**


	4. The Aftermath

As Arthur began tongue and Francine's tongue locked Francine began to feel uncomfortable. She had known Arthur almost her entire life, he was always just her friend and now this happens, their relationship will never be the same again. Francine slowly pulls away from the kiss, pushes herself off the ground and makes her way her through the multitude of 10th graders making out. Francine had to get out there as fast as she could, she already would never be able to think of Arthur the same way, why make it worse.

- - - - - -

"Francine." Arthur called from across the hall. Arthur knew the kiss would make their relationship awkward but he didn't know that Francine would completely ignore him all together. Arthur just assumed that they would talk over what happened and go on with their life but it didn't go as planned. Francine was one of his best friends and probably the only thing in his life that would endlessly be the same but now even his friendship with Francine was in shambles, **What was he suppose to do now?** He had to figure out how to heal his friendship with Francine. He had to find a way to stop time, to go back to 3rd grade where their only worry was how much how work Ratburn was going to give that night. Now on top of school Arthur had to deal with his feelings for Francine, puberty,work and all of the drama that goes on in high-school. When he was in third grade he would continuously wish to get out of Mr. Ratburn's class, to go to 4th grade, to get out of elementary school and essentially to grow up all together, but now that he has what he constantly wish for, all he wants is what he had. High-schools to hard and it doesn't get easier it only gets harder from here on out and now Arthur fully understood that."Francine." Arthur called again. Unlike the last time Francine turned her head and looked.

- - - - - -

"Arthur you okay." Asked Buster staring at Arthur looking very cynical and gloomy.

"Of course I'm not okay. One of my best friends in the world who I think I might have feelings for won't talk to me and my world is changing so fast I can't even keep up, soon it will be so far gone that it's out of reach."

"Wow Arthur that was deep."

"Buster stop joking around I'm serious man. I don't know what to do."

"Arthur I don't know that much about girls so I really can't help you."

"Buster, listen you were there saturday night you say what happened with the kiss right," Buster nodded his head yes. "Okay, when I was kissing Francine it didn't feel like an ordinary kiss it felt... I don't know like there was passion, chemistry like we both put feeling in to it. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. your saying that it felt like the feeling between you two was mutual."

"Yeah but when she ran out I got the sense that it was just me. do you think I'm just reading to much into this?"

"I don't know man? Girls are complicated, one second they like you the next their into someone else."

"Yeah but Francine isn't just some baby crush, I actually like her."

"Well go for her."

"But I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Well you'll only know if you try."

"Buster, you now that I don't take risk."

"But Arthur sometimes when it comes to your heart you have to take chances. You'll never know if you don't try."

"Buster why don't you take your own advice."

"What do you mean?"

"We all know you have a major crush on Muffy."

"No I don't." Buster began to blush.

"Are you serious, you are blushing."

"So."

"You always blush when you like a girl."

"Okay I like her but it's a whole different story."

"Why? because you guys didn't kiss."

"Exactly."

"Hypocrite, you should still take your own advice."

"Whatever."

"I'm just saying if you don't take risk you'll never get anywhere in life or in love and you need all the help you can get in both of those departments."

"Shut up."

- - - - - - -

After 3rd period science Arthur waited for Francine outside of Mr. Patrosh's classroom. He was finally ready to confront Francine about the kiss, it had been a week since they talked and he had to end it once and for all. When Francine came out of his classsroom he grabbed her hand quick but gently.

"Francine we need to talk about what happened on Saturday."

"There's nothing to talk about. Some 10th grader bump into you, you kissed end of story."

"Well than why have you been ignoring me all week."

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Schoolwork."

"We have the same freaking classes."

"So."

"So, I know that did not have that much work."

"I have to go."

"No Francine I have something to talk you."

"Shoot."

"I like you. I like you a lot. The feeling I have for you have been bothering me all week and I couldn't go another second with out telling you."

"You're kidding, right."

"Nope, I've never been more serious in my life." Francine just looked at Arthur with an indifferent look.

**Will Francine return his feelings or leave him out in the cold?**


	5. The answer

**"I don't know what to say.Arthur I'm not even sure how I feel about you."**

**"So what does that mean for us?"**

**"It means that I need time to figure everything out."**

**"How long do you think that will take?"**

**"I don't know the heart is complex."**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

**"It your first date."Said Mrs. Read taking a picture of D.W and her date with her Kodak easyshare digital camera.**

**"Mom why do you have to be so embarrassing?" D.W rolled her eyes.**

**"Ahh, my little girls growing up."**

**"Bye mom, bye dad." said D.W trying to escape her parents as fast as possible**

**"So Arthur what are you up to tonight?"**

**"Nothing," Arthur sighed.**

**"Nothing," responded Mr. Read surprised.**

**"You and Buster aren't hanging out?"**

**"Nope he has homework."**

**"Alan."**

**"Huh," Arthur took a while to figure out who his** **mom was talking about, though they were older nobody called Brain, Alan except his parents, "He has work.**

"Muffy."

"At the mall with Francine."

"So why aren't you and Francine hanging out."

"She said she needs time to figure out what's going on with me and her."

"What happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure."

"Mom can I speak to dad alone?"

"Sure." Mrs. Read left the living room and headed to the kitchen.

"Okay here's what happened. You know the party I went to on Saturday?"

"Okay when we we're at the party some tall 10th grader bump into me and I ended up kissing Francine."

"You got yor first kiss and didn't tell me." Yelled Mrs. Read from the kitchen

"So since the kiss Francine's been ignoring me."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah I told her I like her and she told me she needed time to figure things out." Arthur Paused " Girls are confusing."

"Arthur I got news for you they only get harder to understand."

"Great."

"Well I would say to just give Francine her space but if you really want advice I think you should ask your mother."

- - - - - - -

Arthur told his mom the whole story starting all the way from when Prunella first told them about the party to that day at the school and what Francine said, Arthur's mom seemed to understand what Arthur was saying and seemed to know what Arthur should."

"Well Arthur You should really give Francine her space, when she's ready to tell you her answer she'll come to you."

"But if she never ready."

"Trust me she will be sooner or later."

"When will she be ready?"

"It depends on her arthur."

- - - - - - -

Francine was across the hall almost brought to tears at the sight of Sue Ellen at Arthur's locker flirting with him. Francine finally was ready to tell Arthur that she had feelings for him and he had already moved on, she could vividly remember that just a couple days ago he said straight to her that he liked her but now he's flirting with Sue Ellen , Arthur was just like every other boy a player, if he couldn't get a girl he would move one to the next one.

"Francine, wait up, " called Arthur as Francine began to walk away. "What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong."

"What did I do?"

"Just a couple days ago you told me you liked me and now you;re flirting with Sue Ellen."

"I wasn't flirting with her she was just asking me about the homework."

"Trust me, she was flirting with you."

"Well I don't like her."

"Well before I say you flirting with Sue Ellen I came to tell you that I like you as more than a friend," Francine paused, " Arthur I think I love you."

**Love. How does Arthur take the 4 letter word?**


	6. Love is a four letter word

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Why did I tell him that I love him, no boy wants to here the 4 letter word. I probably just made it really awkward.

"Wow, Francine did you just say you love me?" Arthur was stunned.

"Yeah, I just did."

"Wow and thought me telling you that I like me was a risk you just said the 4 letter word."

"So can we just forget I said this."

"all right with me."

Arthur and Francine both agreed to forget that four letter word but they both knew they couldn't forget it. They both knew that love was a very strong feeling and it was going to be hard to deal with.

- - - - - - - -

"I swear Buster Francine said _love_"

"Wow."

"That's all you can say."

"Well I don't know what to say. we've only been in High-school 3 weeks and already Francine said the 4 letter word to you."

"Yeah, I know."

"That must make your relationship really complicated."

"Buster if you haven't noticed it's been complicated for weeks."

"I'm going out with Muffy on friday."

"You finally asked her out."

"Yeah and she said yes."

"At least you got your girl."

"Me and Muffy are going to hang out at the sugar bowl."

"Alone."

"Of course."

- - - - - - -

"D.W can you baby-sit Kate tonight," asked her mom while putting on her purple coat.

"Why can't Arthur do it."

"I have homework,"yelled Arthur from the living room.

"She's 5 she can baby-sit her self."

"D.W you know that a 5 year old can't baby-sit herself."

"Arthur will help you."

"But why can't he do it by himself. He's been baby-sitting since he was 8, that's 6 years."

"D.W you've baby-sat Kate hundreds of times."

"Fine," D.W groaned.

"We'll be home a 11." Mr. Read slammed the door behind him. D.W stamped into the living room.

"This is crap. Why do I have to baby-sit Kate."

"Like you had anything else to do."

"You don't either, why are you here anyway don't you have friends."

"Yes."

"Yes aren't you hanging out with Francine?"

'Yeah but I don't want to face her."

"Why?"

"She told me she loved me."

"She said, she loved _you, _" D.w blurted out.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"That's the same thing Buster said when I told him."

"She just came out and said she loved you."

"No, I told her I liked."

"Why?"

"We were at Prunella's make-out party-"

"You went to a make-out party." Arthur nodded his head yes. "Does mom and dad know?"

"Yes. So at the make out party some tall 10th grader-"

"It was a 10th grade party." said D.W interrupting Arthur again.

"Yes. Okay so the 10th grader bump into me and I ended up kissing Francine."

"You kissed Francine."

"Yes."

"So then she ignored me." Arthur paused and stared at D.W.

"What?"

"I was expected you to interrupt me. So I finally talked to her and she told me she needed time to figure out her feelings."

"So where does the part where she tell you she loves you come in."

"Then I talked to mom and she told me that when Francine's ready she'll tell me. So 2 days ago I was talking to Sue Ellen-"

"That girl who's always flirting with you?"

"She is not always flirting with me. Anyway Francine thought I was flirting with her, then she called me a player."

"When did she say she loves you."

"After I explained to her what happened she said she said she thinks she loves me."

"Wow."

"This is sad, I talking to my sister about my problems. I must be desperate."

"Arthur do you love her?"

- - - - - - -

**Does Arthur love Francine?**


	7. Secrets

"Francine, we need to talk." Arthur grabbed Francine's arm sturnly.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You know the other day when you said you _love _ me."

"Yes," said Francine looking at the ground completely ignoring his eyes.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes clearly I ment it , if I said it."

"So you're_in _love with me."

"Lets get something clear Arthur Read I said I love you not I'm_ in_ love with you."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes there's a big difference. I'm not about to tell you that I'm in love with you, unless I'm fully and completely sure about my feelings for you."

- - - - - - - -

"Buster just asked me out?" Said Muffy as she pounded into the cafeteria with her 3 inch black pumps with matched great with her purple mini-dress.

"What?" Francine spit out the chocolate milk she had been drinking." He finally got up the nerve to ask you out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Buter liked you since 5th grade, you didn't know."

'"No but if he liked me since 5th grade why didn't he ask me out sooner."

"He probably was scared or intimidated."

"Am I the last one to find this out?"

"Pretty much. I found out in 6th grade."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"Buster made me promise not to because he wanted to tell you himself."

"Did you do you're homework for Ratburn's class?"

'No." Francine spots Brain walking toward the table,"Brain did you do you're homework for ratburn's class/"

"That 1 paged typed essay on a elwood city's history." Francine and Muffy nodded their heads yes,"Of course, did you do it?"

"No."

"Are you high? How could you not do it, it was so easy."

- - - - - - - - -

"Do you see Goerge?"Asked Francine pionting to Goerge by the window snorting coke.

"Yeah and," answered Buster.

"He's doing cocaine in the middle of history." Goerge had been doing drugs since 7th grade when he first smoked marijuana. Goerge had done every drug you could imagine at least one. Goerge was what you could call a full blown drug addict.

"And I care why?"

"It's of stupid to do coke in the middle of class."

"Well, what can I do about it?"

"I don't know something.Tell him to stop. If he's gonna get nose bleeds and then it will be really obvious that Goerge is a druggie."

"What, it's not my fault Goerge is doing coke."

"Whatever just forget it but you know Goerge is going to get caught sooner or later."

"And it's going to be my fault."

"Yeah, you sold them to him."

**Buster deals drugs**


	8. Drugs

"Buster, you got any herione?" Goerge asked Buster, Goerge looked like he hadn't slept for days,his pupils were dialated,his hands were sweaty and shaking compulsively. Buster could easily smell the sent of weed on his breath. Buster finally notice that Goerge was a addict and no matter how much money it brought him he had to stop dealing drugs to goerge, Goerge needed help and Buster was the only who could help him or at least try.

"Goerge seriously, your drug addiction is out control, you need help."

"Buster don't give me that crap do have the drugs or not."

"Goerge, I'm _**not **_selling them to you."

"Why not?" questioned Goerge fuming with intense rage. Goerge never used to be a person who got mad easily, Buster used to walk all over him and he wouldn't say a word but that was prior to him taking drugs.

"Because you're addicted."

"Just deal me the damn drugs."

"Goerge you need treatment."

"Stop stalling Buster just sell me the drugs."

"Goerge, I said no. This addiction has gone far enough."

"What? So you're not going to sell me the drugs."

"No."

"What if I did this." Goerge pulled out pocket knife and helded it up to Buster's cheek."If I cut you there it will be with you for the rest of your life."

"Goerge I'm still not selling them to you."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do." Goerge edged the knife gradually closer and closer to Buster's face. Goerge was about to cut Buster when Arthur and Brain intervened.

"What's going on here?" Brain grabbed Goerge's hand and twisted it, making sure that knife blade wasn't facing him."

"Buster and I are sorting out a disagreement."

"Goerge just leave or I tell your mom about you doing drugs." threated Brain.

"Whatever," said Goerge as he walked away.

"I told you that dealing drug isn't a good idea," said Arthur.

"What happened anyway?" Asked Brain.

"I refused to sell Goerge Herione."

"And he took out a knife," exclaimed Arthur.

"Yeah basically."

"Wow."

'You're telling me."

"This exactly why selling drugs is a bad idea."

"I only did it because my mom needed the money and dealling drugs brought fast and easy money.How was I suppose to know that Goerge would get addicted?"

"Because that's generally what happens when people take drugs for a long period of time."

"This fucked up."

- - - - - - -

"Buster I heard about what happened with Goerge." Said Francine at the lunch table.

"Yeah."

"I told he was addicted."

"Okay you were right."

"So are you going to keep selling drugs."

"Not if I want to live."

"Goerge was seriously about to cut me."

"So you still going out with Muffy on saturday."

"Yeah but I don't know where to go."

"Anywhere fancy and expensive would be fine with her."

"Except that I have no money. I never have money why do you think I deal drugs."

"You're aware dealling drugs is illegal."

"I haven't been caught yet."

"Doesn't mean you won't."

"Doesn't mean I will either."

"Well if you want to be stupid and deal drugs, that's up to you."

"I said I'm not gonna deal drugs so I won't deal drugs."

"It's crazy that Goerge of all people threatened you with a knife."

"Well that's what drugs do to you. I can't believe it took me so long to notice."

"That he was a druggie."

"Yeah."

**Is Buster really going to stop dealing drugs?**


	9. Overdose

Buster glanced over at Goerge , sleeping in the middle lunch, a key symptom of Heroin addiction. He always seemed to have a cold, he was twitching uncontrollably and always seemed like he was out of it. Even though Buster only sold him the drugs, he couldn't help but feel responsible for Goerge's addiction, he could of stopped it before it got bad hell he could have kept Goerge from doing it in the first place. Just because Goerge hasn't had an overdose yet but it doesn't mean he won't. What if he does? What if nobody is around? What if he dies? All that was running through Buster's mind now was what ifs, the stress of recognizing was wearing down on Buster right now he could go back to being ignorant and naive to the real extent of Goerge's drug addiction but that time is far gone.

"Buster are you okay?" Asked Arthur.

"huh, yeah." Buster said snapping out of his deep thought.

"You're still thinking about what happened with Goerge the other day."

"Yeah. Francine it was right it is all my fault. Heroin is a hardcore drug, if he overdoses on it, it could kill him and it would be all my fault."

"It wouldn't be all your fault, I mean you did deal him the drugs but it was his choice to take them and it's his choice not to get help for his addiction."

"Yeah but I knew what Heroin does but I still sold it to him." Arthur didn't have a rebuttal to that he knew his friend was right. Buster did sell him the drugs disregarding that he knew that Heroin was one of the strongest and most addictive drugs.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Buster you got any cocaine?" Asked a tall, skinny, girl about Buster height.

"I'm not dealing anymore."

"Now I got to find another dealer." The tall skinny girl said putting her huge bundle of cash back in her pocket.

"Wait." Buster called to the girl,"I got some but I can't sell it to you right now. Meet me in the back of the school at 3 o'clock and I'll sell it you then." Buster couldn't believe this he was dragged back into dealing drugs just because she had money. What were his friends going to think when they found out that he was still dealing drugs and what about if he was caught, he would go to jail. There was no way he could keep getting lucky eventually the police would catch him and it would be straight behind bars. He couldn't put his mom through this, she had enough on her plate already." And bring the money to." The girl nodded her head. Buster couldn't help but feel guilt he was trying to get out of this life and now he's getting pulled back in and he has no idea what to do.

- - - - - - -

"You guys want to go to the Grebes game next week thursday my Daddy got us some extra tickets?" Asked Muffy.

"But You don't like baseball."

"So?"

"I'm in, anything free is good is fine with me." Francine said.

"Yeah I'll go to, not like I have anything else to do."

"I have to work." Said Brain.

"I have to babysit Kate." Sighed Arthur.

"Why can't D'W babysit her?" Asked Francine.

"She has some stupid 5th grade party to go to."

"Can't they find another babysitter."

"Nope, everybody's busy."

"What about your grandma?" Added Buster.

"It's her bingo night with Mrs. MacGrady ."

"Why can't she babysit herself?"

"Mabey because she's a 5 year old."

"There's bailey."

"Muffy,can I get a ride?"

"Sure." As usual Francine and Muffy run to the limo.

"Okay well see ya later." Said Brain entering the front door to the super bowl.

"So Arthur you want to come over?"

'Yeah sure. It beats staying arguing with D.W over the remote."

"Typical."

- - - - - -

Arthur and buster were sitting on the baby blue rug playing video games just like they always do when the phone rang. Buster and Arthur were way to focused on their video game to pick up the phone so they just let it ring until Buster's mom finally picks it up.

"Buster Mrs.Nordgren called."

'What she say?" Buster was way to focused on the video game to turn his head.

"Goerge is in the hospital." Buster put down the controller and turn towards his mother.

"What happened?"

"He apparently had an overdose on Heroin."

**How will Buster take the news? **

**Will george survive?**


	10. consequences

"Buster are you okay?" Asked Muffy. All Buster wanted to say when Muffy asked that queston was Hell No, how could be okay he might of killed Goerge.

"Great."

"Did you go see Goerge in the hospital yet?"

"Nope." Buster replied unethusiastic.

"Why, you were the closest to him?"

"Because."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I basically landed Goerge in the hospital, it's all my fault he had an overdose."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I sold him the drugs."

"But he choose to take them."

"But I knew how addictive Heroin can be."

"So did Goerge."

"I was there the night in 7th Grade when he first tried weed."

"And."

"I should of stopped him."

"Buster how would you know that it would turn into an addiction. Lots of kids in our grade tried weed and nothing happened to them."

"Weed is called the gate way drug and it leads to doing other more dangerous drugs like heroin."

"Buster you can't rewind time. what's done is done."

- - - - - - -

Looking at his poor friend in a hospital bed Buster couldn't help but cry, even though Goerge never really had a best friend, Buster had always been the closest to him. He was one of Goerges only friends. The guilt of dealing drugs was all rushing back, Buster couldn't take it anymore in the spur of the moment Buster rushed out of the room. He left his friends in uncertainty, wondering what was going on with Buster.Arthur began to think '_Buster had been acting strange since Mrs. Nordgren told him about Goerge, usually when terrible things happens Busters usually the one trying to cheer everybody up with his perverted Jokes. Come to think about this Buster startted acting weird when Goerge put that knife to his head. ' _Arthur was worried about his friend, he didn't want anything to hapen to him. He ran outside after his friend.

"Buster are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm okay. I landed Goerge in the hospital."

"Buster Goerge landed himself in the hospital."

"Arthur you know it was all my fault that he's in the hospital, I said it a million times I sold him the drugs so I'm to blaim to for him being in the hospital unconcious, because of me Goerge is gonna die."

"Buster don't so cynical, Goerge could still survive, the doctor said that Mrs.Nordgren found him in time."

"There's still the possibility he could die and it would be all my fault."

"Buster you sound like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I sound like that because it I feel like I have the weight of thw world on my shoulders."

"Relax, a fourteen year old can only take so much pressure."

"How am I suppose to relax I Killed Goerge."

"For the last time Goerge he's no fuckin' dead yet, he's unconscious but there's still a chance that he will pull through, stop doubting it. Why can't you just act like your nrmal self who in a time like this would be making us all laugh."

'Well you tend not be so funny when you almost kill someone."

"For the last fucking time, you didn't land Goerge in the fucking hospital, he landed his own self in here by overdosing on fucking heroin." Buster had never heard Arthur curse this much, Arthur wasn't the type of person to curse when he's mad. Arthur always bottled his feeling up when he was mad, so he had to be pretty damn angry to tell Buster off like that. Buster was stunned by the intense anger that was in Arthur's facial expression.

- - - - - - -

Buster was staning at the front door to Goege's house. He rang the door and waited hesitantly. Mrs.Nordgren answered the door.

"Hello Buster, would you like to come in?"

"No thank you, I was just wondering how Goerge was doing I heard he got out of the Hospital."

"Yes, he got out 3 days ago."

"Is he here."

"No, His father and I decided to send him to a drug rehab clinic," Mrs. Nordgren paused," Buster I have a question. Did you know anything about Goerge using heroin." Buster wanted to say yes but he didn't want Mrs. Nordgren to judge him. He wasn't about to tell her about how he delt him the drugs that was one thing that he was going to keep to himself.What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her but it sure hurt Goerge.

"No, Mrs. Nordgren it was just as much as a surprise to me as it was to you. Goerge was the last person I thought would ever do drugs."

**Is Buster really going to lie?**


	11. Climax

I can't lie Mrs. Nordgren I knew Goerge was doing drugs, I knew from the first time he did weed in 7th grade. I didn't know smoking weed once would lead to him over dosing on Heroin, plenty of kids in our school experimented with weed and none of them ended up addicted how was I suppose to know that it was going to happen to Goerge." Buster's eye's became watery and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Buster, I not blaming you."

- - - - - - -

"What happened when you went to Goerge's house?" Asked Muffy.

"I told Mrs.Nordgren the whole story."

"Even about you selling drugs."

"No I left that part out."

"What's going on with Goerge?"

"His parents sent him to a drug rehab clinic."

"That's good he can finally get help."

"Yeah."

- - - - -

"Francine," said Arthur pulling away from the passionate kiss putting a brief halt to the intensity of the moment. Arthur and Francine were about to go all the way, but Arthur was starting to have second thoughts. He was more than ready to lose his virginity it's just Francine he was worried about, after all once you lose your virginity you can't get it back.

"Yeah," Francine seemed to be getting hornier with each passing second.

"You sure we should do this."

"Yeah, I'm so ready."

"Because we could always wait." Francine fiercely pounced on Arthur wearing nothing but her under garments. Francine was lustful ready to do it. Francine began fiddle around with the buttons on Arthur's gray and white button up shirt. This was a big step and both Arthur and Francine were certain they were ready to take it. Arthur knew he should of put on a condom but he was too in the mood to ruin, after all what are the chances that Francine will get pregnant the first time. Francine also knew that it would be a good idea to use a condom but she knew that it would make Arthur uncomfortable and after all if he really wanted to use a condom he would of. What's the worst that could really happen.

Arthur heard the front door downstairs creep open. Then he heard his mother call for him. He knew he was screwed if his parents caught him, he was died.

"Francine," Arthur tried and urged Francine off him. " my Parent's are home."

"What,"said Francine in panic, trying franticly to get her clothes back on." thought you said they were going to be out all night."

"Yeah, they were suppose to be."

"Arthur, D.W, you guys still awake?" Called Mrs. Read making her way up the stairs.

"Hurry up, she's coming up stairs."

"Arthur Read I'm hurrying as fast as I can," responded in an extremely irritated tone.

"Well hurry faster."

"I finished happy."

"Arthur you still awake?" Asked Mrs. Read from outside Arthur's door.

"Hide in the closet," whispered Arthur. Mrs. Read knocked on the door.

"Can come in?"

"Sure mom."

"Just wanted to say good night."

"Good night mom." Mrs. Read shut Arthur's door and headed downstairs.

"How am I suppose to get home your parents are downstairs."

"You have to wait until they go to bed."

"And when will the be?"

"They won't go to bed until at least 2."

"I can't stay here until 2."

"You could always go out the window."

"You must be kidding me."

"Nope, those are your only two options."

"So I either jump out a window or stay here for 2 more hours."

"Yep."

"But my curfews at 12."

"Well then you better find a way to get past my parents."

"Gosh, this sucks."

- - - - - - -

"You and Francine really had sex."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it little Arthur read is the first one to lose his virginity."

"Yep."

"Did Francine just agree to do it, just like that?"

"Yes, she was the one who suggested it."

"Your joking. Francine actually gave you some."

"Uh huh."

"Damn you're good you got Francine to give you some."

"Yup."

"You need to give me some tips," right then Buster saw Brain. " Guess what Arthur did last night."

"What?"

"He had sex with Francine."

"Wow."

- - - - - - - - -

"So what happened after you and Francine did it?" Asked Buster intrigued in the story.

"My mom came home."

"Them what."

"Buster I told you this story like 7 times this week." Francine tapped Arthur on his shoulder. Arthur turned his head around.

"Arthur can I talk to you."

"Sure." Arthur followed Francine into the hallway." What's you want to talk to me about?"

"You know last Monday when we, you know, did it."

"Yeah."

"Did you use a condom?"

"No."

"Exactly what I thought."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"You sure you're not jumping to conclusions. Did you take a pregnancy test yet?"

"No."

"Mabey you should take one before you assume you're pregnant."

- - - - -

If had been a week since Francine had taken the pregnancy test and both her and Arthur were worried that the test would come back positive. Francine wasn't afraid because Arthur would be a bad father she was afraid because she knew she wasn't ready to have a child. If she was pregnant she knew there was always abortion but she knew she wouldn't feel right about ending an innocent child's life and there was adoption but with this choice she would live her life in regret wishing she had never given up her baby.

Francine's phone began to vibrate. She took the phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Yes doctor, I understand." Francine closed the phone and slip it back in her pocket.

"What'd the doctor say."

"He said," Francine paused for dramatic effect," I'm not pregnant, the symptoms that I was having were brought on by paranoia." Both Arthur and Francine were relieved to know they wouldn't be teenage parents.


End file.
